utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ixbran
=UTAU= 'Ixbran Ximune' Other Related Characters *'Nukupoid' - Friend *'Aido Feirune' - Friend *'Anaka Blythe' - Friend *'Amagaku' - Calls her his "Little Fairy" due to her appearance in the Cover Art for their duet cover of "I wont Say I'm(In Love)" *'Kazuo Yoshimura' - Friend *'Kyoku Kashi' - Stalker 'Supplemental Information' Hair color: Light Aqua Green Headgear: Head Set that Wraps Around Back of Head Eye color: Sienna Brown Earphones: One Earphone on the right ear Dress/Outfit: Black Cloak With a Hood Nationality/Race: Nobody 'Background Information' Ixbran's past is somewhat of a mystery to him. Having been 'born' back in the year 2005, he was 18 at the time he lost his heart. Leaving him to stay that age, physically, for the rest of his life. in the year 2011 he is 23, despite appearing the same, physically. He traveled with Heartly for a long period of time, after having been found on the shores of Atlantica. Together they travel from place to place. Also, another thing on Ixbrans personality: Even though Ixbran is a Nobody, a being that is supposed to be devoid of emotion, He is able to feel as long as Heartly is around(read Heartlys info to find out why). Though, when Ixbran is separated from Heartly for too long, Ixbrans "Emotionless" state comes out. He speaks in monotone and things that normally make him happy, don't anymore. In his emotionless state he is, more or less, in a state of sever depression. though once near Heartly again, he will recover from this state of mind, and go back to his "Normal" happy self. 'Heartly Ximune' 'Supplemental Information' Hair color: None Headgear: Specially designed helmet that gives him a digital mouth piece. Eye color: Blood Red Earphones: None Dress/Outfit:'''Solid white revealing leather gear. ass-less and crotchless chaps while wearing a white thong. Top that covers only his shoulders, exposing his pectorals and abdominal muscles. the collar of the shirt is hiked up high to cover some his mouth at most times, unless he tilts his head back for what ever reasion. '''Nationality/Race: Heartless, Neoshadow 'Background Information' Heartly is a heartless who became sentient though his collection of hearts. In the past he also acted like all other Neoshadow. wanderd around and collected as manny hearts as he could. then one day, after ganing his 10,000th Heart, the Heartless passed out. when he came too, he found him self doing something he had never done before; Thinking. Due to all the hearts he had collected, their light and emotions affected his mind, allowing him to become intelligent. also the power of the hearts changed his eye color from the Heartless' normal Yellow eyes, to a deep Blood-Red. Slowly he gained bits and pieces of his past life's memories, as he was one of the many poor unfortunate souls to have lost their heart to a heartless, and ended up becoming a heartless him self. as he traveled he gained the ability to use and control the darkness, allowing him to use the Realm of Darkness to travel between worlds. One day he met up with Ixbran, the poor soulless corpse having just been "Born". He took it upon him self to take care of Ixbran as the small figure would slowly re-gain his memories of his past life as well. He serves as Ixbran's Lover and Protector. Voice Configuration Ixbran is encoded in Romaji, but also has Hiragana aliases. Ixbran's voice is mostly meant to sing in Japanese, but due to how unique his Phoneme's are, he can easily be made to sing songs in English with little effort. 'Voice Bank' Act 1 :;You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?lqzpgmg6uwwmqtr Download Ixbran and Heartly Act 1 Voicebank Here] Heartlys voice comes from Ixbrans, just apply the following flags to Ixbrans voice to get Heartly to sing: "g28x99b0W30" Along with his voice bank the download also comes with the character concept art, as well as images of his Character "Items". Act 2 :;You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?jbrxg3i89j14l1d Download Ixbran and Heartly Act 2 Voicebank Pack Here] Ixbran and now Heartly have their own voice banks, which are available download via a pack in the link provided. :;The download pack Includes *Act 2 Voice Bank for Ixbran *Act 2 Voice Bank for Heartly *Chibi Avatar Icon (100x100px in size) of Ixbran and Heartlys Act 1 designs *Ximune Logo Avatar *Act 2 concept arts *Act 2 Character Height Charts *Character Item for Ixbran *Artwork of Ixbran and Heartlys Headsets *Text Information regarding Terms of Use Ixbran and Heartly Music The creator of Ixbran and Heartly ask that for those who make music with him, provide an mp3 of the song made and then send it to him, he will then upload it to his mediafire account for all to download. [http://www.mediafire.com/?13x599jypqd08 Download Ixbran and Heartly Songs Here] MMD Model Prototype Ver1 Ixbran and Heartly both have MMD Models in the works, though for those who cant wait Ixbran dose have a prototype MMD Model available for use. Ixbrans prototype model is made up from parts of pre-existing models, so here is a list of the parts used, as well as the creators. *KH2 Axel Model (niladtherogue) (bottom of coat) *KH2 Zexion Model (ripped by truezerox, presumably)(top) *kio kaito face *lovedeath eyes (mmdfakewings) *purple hair (immaaweshumbanana) *dante bangs (mmdfakewings) *headphones (shioku990) [http://www.mediafire.com/?0hjemoctmwsw7l8 Download Ixbrans Prototype Ver1 MMD Model Here] Prototype Ver2 Ixbran has recently received a Prototype 2 MMD Model. it features alterations to his previous model: *Enhanced Hair Physics *New Hands *Accessory Physics *Shoulder's have been fixed (His previous model had his shoulders too close together, resulting in his arms going through his body when doing certain dances) [http://www.mediafire.com/?7tjtfk1yyy0dro8 Download Ixbrans Prototype Ver2 MMD Model Here] Version 2.2 Issues we did not know of till recently were just discovered, problems with Ixbran's hair enhancements were found and dealt with. [http://www.mediafire.com/?mw99vwkp0pd3a83 Download Ixbrans Prototype Ver 2.2 MMD Model Here] Version 2.3 Due to the discovery of more issues as well as a desire for some more enhancements, more changes have been made to Ixbran's Prototype Ver2 Model Ver 2.3 *New Bone Placements: **Wrists **Waist **Elbows *Neck Fixed *New Hair Physics and Rigging *Longer Hair *New Hoodie *New Expressions [http://www.mediafire.com/?4s4y7i0dirp8ny8 Download Ixbrans Prototype Ver 2.3 MMD Model Here] =Notable Works & Gallery= A gallery page dedicated to Ixbran and Heartly art work, links to songs they have performed, as well as videos depicting them in videos featuring MMD. the author asks you not edit this page. =Important Notice= The Characters Ixbran Ximune and Heartly Ximune are based off Disney and Square Enix's Nobody and Heartless Race from the game series "Kingdom Hearts". They are in no way meant to infringe upon or break any rules and/or laws regarding Disney and SE Copyright to the Kingdom Hearts Series. These characters are for fun and fun alone, no profit is sought after or wished for from the creation of these characters. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No one is allowed to Alter this pages information unless given permission from its original creator, when such permission is given, it will be posted in the characters Talk Page. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Multiple UTAUloids